One of the problems encountered by airline travelers is to locate his baggage upon arriving to his destination. Usually, he will face a moving carousel with a mass of baggage articles, from which he needs to find his own baggage. His luggage may also be mistakenly removed by someone else.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,836 given to Zimmerman provides a system for detecting the luggage while in the aircraft as well as at the luggage arrives the retrieval point. The transmitter is activated by a complicated flight profile detector to limit the transmission time. U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,306 given to Parsley et al provides a system that indicates to the traveler when the article is approaching him and when it is getting farther away from him, but it does not activate automatically and the large and bulky transmitter which is positioned inside the luggage to protect it.